pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 May 2014
10:48 Disaster Shroom 10:48 INTENSE 10:48 ohai 10:49 OMC THAT'S THE WORST PAGE EVER 10:49 lawl omc 10:49 What "lawl"? 10:49 lol 10:49 lawl=lol 10:49 Law of Luigi. 10:49 IK@TMS 10:50 check Bell-shroom 10:50 IKE 10:50 IKEIKEIKE 10:50 I WAS LITERALLY JUMPING AROUND MY HOUSE IN EXCITEMENT 10:51 IK@MVZ 10:51 xD 10:52 Lol. 10:52 XD 10:52 GT3 10:52 hai 10:52 yay lots of users in chat 10:52 Can you delete Disaster-Shroom? 10:52 Hi PL626 10:52 just mark it 10:53 Hello 10:53 NO 10:53 is CattailsWeLove inactive? 10:54 Yeah. 10:54 k 10:54 Goddammit Chinese hackers. 10:55 I saw that on CNN 10:55 CNN? 10:55 GT3 10:55 can i use Zapricot 10:55 Cartoon Network Network? 10:55 lawl 10:55 Imma give it to ya @TMS 10:55 Disaster Shroom 10:55 Yay 10:55 thx 10:55 @MVZ, Cable News Network but I know you know it 10:55 :P 10:56 Done 10:56 But about what? 10:56 Hio 10:56 ? MVZ 10:56 Sorry about leaving, I had some internet problems 10:56 Hi miles 10:56 Forgeven :P 10:56 Forgiven* 10:56 Also, why'd you lawl at "OMC"? 10:56 What was so funny? 10:57 Instead of usng omg :p 10:57 OMC? 10:57 So, what's so funny about it Gt3? 10:57 Oh my Celestia 10:57 Oh My Cgodi'msohypedforssb4? 10:57 Lel 10:58 WinterMagnet, srsly? 10:58 wat 10:58 I marked dat page as the worst page evah. 10:58 you removed the content of Disaster-shroom 10:58 -.- 10:58 I've seen worst 10:58 worse* 10:59 Babinky 10:59 Yeah like Cheese pingu himself. 10:59 What does Babinky do? 10:59 OH CELESTIA THAT COULD BE BAD 10:59 I just got a message in BMC saying someone's logged in somewhere else. 10:59 It could be a mistake 10:59 Did you guys know Cheese pingu did worse stuff in other wikis than here 11:00 I know. 11:00 * MeVsZombiesMeWin : little did Miles know I hacked him 11:00 But it could be a REALLY REALLY REALLY BAD THING WHERE SOMEONE'S HACKED MY ACCOUNT ON NK 11:00 Cheese pingu is retarded, after all. 11:00 Lel@MvZ 11:00 I know 11:00 No really. 11:00 NK? New Kingdom xP 11:00 (O rly) 11:00 Newnited Kingdom 11:00 @MvZ 11:01 What's nk? 11:01 North Korea omc 11:01 NK: Nmeta Knight 11:01 oml* 11:01 NK = Ninja Kiwi 11:01 Luna>Celestia 11:01 :p 11:01 Luna = Shadow the Hedgehog 11:02 *Luma 11:02 Celestia = IDK, maybe Blaze the Cat. 11:02 How about Cadence? 11:02 And Luma is Rosalina's star. 11:02 Luma = Old 11:02 *Candace 11:02 Cadance* 11:02 Cadance = IDK 11:02 nahhh 11:02 anyone wanna adopt PvZ: Recycle Day? 11:02 *Can'tdance Flynn 11:02 Rainbow Dash = Sonic 11:02 *Flynn Rider 11:02 Twilight Sparkle = Tails (and yet I prefer Dashie) 11:02 *Flyin' Man 11:02 I would @TMS 11:02 anyone wanna adopt PvZ: Recycle Day? 11:02 I've a Dashie Happy Meal toy xD 11:03 Can I adopt it? 11:03 kk 11:03 Yay! 11:03 WTFMILESYUDODIS 11:03 YEY 11:03 You have it now!!!! 11:03 Rarity = Rouge, except that she's not a slut like Rouge. 11:03 I am holding two projects! 11:03 WTH 11:03 BAD WORD 11:03 Fluttershy = Cream the Rabbit 11:03 what do i first think about when i hear or see Lomen. 11:03 Noodles 11:03 should I HIYA!! Miles? 11:03 Pinkie Pie = Amy, or something 11:03 2muchNertuohpls 11:03 Hiya? 11:04 kick :p 11:04 @FPF, ya 11:04 That was a kick? 11:04 in a kungfu voice 11:04 Chat simply froze 11:04 ? 11:04 Hy gt3 11:04 not yet niles 11:04 Hy 11:04 hi PL 11:04 why 11:04 Miles* 11:04 ... 11:04 K 11:04 Lel 11:04 Niles 11:04 I'm not a river. 11:04 Why would you hiya him gt3 11:04 Neter 11:05 Applejack = Knux 11:05 Kiloneters 11:05 coz 11:05 Internet kilometers? 11:05 hee sed an bad werd 11:05 (kiloneters) 11:05 o: 11:05 kiloneters 11:06 niles 11:06 Amiles heel. 11:06 lawl 11:06 Amilles 11:06 Sl*t? 11:06 ya 11:06 Oh 11:07 Ya slot is a bad word too. 11:07 Back 11:07 Stupid chat freezing for me 11:07 Lumbago 11:07 Sl*t machine 11:07 if you know what i mean 11:07 Ugh, what I said isn't a rude word. 11:07 Slot machine 11:07 He called Rouge a woman with low standards of cleanliness. 11:07 To me it is. 11:08 sl*t is the worst swear. ever. 11:08 Yeah slot is very rude. 11:08 Sl*t machine 11:08 Anyway, my chat's lagging AND PEOPLE HAVE GOT AWAY WITH SAYING THE WORD P*RN BEFORE WITHOUT GETTING KICKED 11:09 WELL YOU SAID IT AND YOU'RE NOT KICKED YET 11:09 Good point 11:09 Lel 11:09 I censored it! 11:09 I told you guys to stop saying it yet you guys keep saiyan it 11:09 Hi 11:09 guys i have to go there is lightning 11:09 huehuehue 11:09 hai MN321 11:09 i will be back later 11:09 Hil 11:09 I CHIMED IN 11:09 HAVENT YOU ROOKIES EVER HEARD OF 11:09 USING THE GODDANG FORCE, NO! 11:09 (smosh reference FTW) 11:09 hai 11:09 hio 11:09 Hello 11:10 Hi Lilgrei 11:10 freakimng directioners 11:10 Freaking beliebers 11:10 1d? Nuuuuu 11:10 jb? Nuuuu 11:10 i'm watching the TV 11:11 directioners are raging because tickets are sold out here xD 11:11 Beliebers? *holds flamethrower* 11:11 Where? 11:11 Freaking anti-bronies. 11:11 1D is going here. In uae... Nooooo! 11:11 Freaking Trixie. 11:11 Watching the TV =/= watching TV 11:11 HIYA WINTERMELON 11:12 Lol @mvz 11:12 NOOO 11:12 MY CHAT'S STOPPED FREEZING 11:12 hi wm 11:12 I live in UAE 11:12 too 11:12 I AM SCREWED 11:12 Hi guys! 11:12 Hi 11:12 Well, "watching television" doesn't sound right 11:12 Hello 11:12 hai WM 11:12 PL626 11:12 Wut 11:12 Where do you live (I mean at UAE) 11:12 I will tell you how to get rid of 1D 11:12 Trust me. 11:12 Qasimia 11:13 Ras al khaima? 11:13 *gets rid of 1D* 11:13 Yay 11:13 I think I know what WMag's gonna say 11:13 I live there. I will tell you what to do. 11:13 Go under your bed 11:13 Qasimia. I live there 11:13 Bring a headphone 11:13 Sooo... 11:13 Put stones on it 11:13 lol 11:13 Put glue o nthem 11:13 Put it on your ears. 11:13 No you aren't done yet. 11:13 Who here likes that PvZ2's name is similar to the name of an episode of MLP:FiM? 11:13 *Puts up hand* 11:13 Not me. 11:13 I thought you were gonna buy all the tickets and burn them all 11:13 Me definitely not 11:14 It's funny, but not my fave 11:14 Do what GT3 said 11:14 Miles 11:14 (I was gonna do this, good guess) 11:14 Ah, It's About Time is the best episode I've seen so far. 11:14 nvm the lightning is gone 11:14 Tell your dad to bring a missile 11:14 Go and kill everyone in 1D 11:14 You need to messege HBZ on pvz wiki that you are not lieining about being a brony. 11:14 Not long anymore until i am level 22 in BMC :D 11:14 IAT<--- Gameplay of my mod 11:25 IT HAS WLAL-NUT 11:26 Seafood Shanty will always look funny, cause the letters will always look the same. 11:26 Cause that restarunt closed down a long time ago. 11:26 So who would bother to fix it? 11:26 :P 11:26 :T 11:27 Lel 11:27 Whoah 11:27 This PP 11:27 My shockwave crashed 11:27 @FPF 11:27 Is locked and loaded 11:27 I know 11:27 And chickens can spawn by themselves 11:27 LIGHTNING REED TO KILL GARGS SUCK 11:27 Yup 11:27 LEL 11:27 Chickens are sandstorms only 11:27 i hav boost of lightning reed 11:27 Lucky 11:28 I won yesterday's party without Kernel-pults 11:28 Using only Iceberg 11:28 Cause I had boost :P 11:28 oh @Reap 11:28 I kept on restarting and restarting today's pinata party 11:28 Luckeh 11:28 IMMA GONNA CREATE A NEW GAME 11:28 cuz i got like 80000 coins 11:28 ZOMG LUCKY 11:28 I have only 3k :( 11:29 I have 270 coins. 11:29 Those a**h***s waste my money 11:29 :( 11:29 Back 11:29 I am reffering to bulls and chicken. 11:29 Lol 11:29 This Lightning Party is insane. 11:29 Ya 11:29 Choose-your-seeds level with a Garg in the VERY FIRST WAVE 11:29 Well 11:29 Not insane 11:29 I didnt lose any mowers 11:29 I know 11:30 Same here @PL626 11:30 This party I lost no mowers. 11:30 I had to use ALL MY LAWNMOWERS to win. 11:30 anyone know technology zombies? 11:30 and technology plants? 11:30 Dat juggernaut Zombie.. 11:30 cuz i need them 11:30 He has a lot of info 11:30 I don't see how it's possible to win without losing lawnmowers unless you have a boost (Lightning Reed or Iceberg Lettuce) or use Power Ups. 11:30 @Wmag, my Juggernaut Zombie? 11:31 Nope 11:31 Mine 11:31 It has 11:31 9841 bytes. 11:31 Oh 11:31 I had to use ALL OF THEM TOO 11:31 He has a lot of attacks 11:31 I lost no lawn mowers. 11:32 Not even Cooking Pot has as much as info as my Juggernaut. 11:32 You just lost the game. 11:32 is there a problem with Force plant 11:32 AH 11:32 cuz i think i have to use it 11:32 I HATE YOU NOW WINTERMELON 11:32 dotheharlemshake 11:32 >:( 11:32 type that Miles 11:33 dotheharlemshake 11:33 Lel 11:33 Hi Pepsi 11:33 hai pepsi 11:33 OH MY GOD 11:33 type dotheharlemshake miles 11:33 Yeah 11:33 I am trying to beat a DDT tile 11:33 OMC FUNNY 11:33 I am at last round 11:33 Hello, I had to transfer to the iPad because the PC's keyboard broke 11:33 dotheharlemshake 11:33 I made you lose the game 11:33 AND THEN 11:33 trolo 11:33 NO 11:33 12 DDTs AT ONCE RUSHED ME! 11:33 I LOST IT TOO 11:33 WOW YOU GUYS 11:33 trolo 11:33 i didnt lose 11:33 12? Easy 11:34 I HOPE PONIES DONT HAPPEN 11:34 DOTHEHARLEMSHAKE 11:34 I spammed MOAB Maulers 11:34 is there a problem with Force plant? 11:34 BA 11:34 NO 11:34 My juggernaut is super underrated :( 11:34 I can EASILY BEAT 12 DDTs 11:34 Even using Dartlings. 11:34 AH 11:34 is there a problem with Force plant????? 11:34 11:34 cmon answer it pls 11:34 I don't think so TMS 11:34 PONIES AND RICKROLLS AND LOST GAMES AND HATRLEMS 11:34 k thx 11:34 DGYJHDDJNDBH 11:35 AND CUPCAKES 11:35 Wintermelon used 11:35 11:35 I have to sensor pokemon referances 11:35 :) 11:35 My juggernaut is the best page 11:35 It's WIP 11:35 There is sometging needed. 11:35 I CAM IN LIKE A CUPCAKE, THAT CAUSES RAINBOW DASH TO DIE 11:35 AN INFOBOX! 11:35 RULE 34 IMPLYS I MUST SING THIS! 11:35 YAHAHAHAHAHAHA 11:35 What? 11:36 Rule 34 says that there's p*rn of everything 11:36 It mentions nothing about any song. 11:36 Shall a kick a user today? 11:36 I am on a Desert tile, where no Super Monkeys are allowed 11:36 IDC 11:36 So Lilgrei? 11:36 Kick Rea 11:36 If they would be allowed, i would of have used them all. 11:36 except that there's no day background Force plant 11:36 Spactories are the problem with Deserts 11:37 zomg 11:37 can i use celekinesis? 11:37 lel at the old habanero pic 11:37 http://pvzcc.wikia.com/index.php?oldid=5829&diff=5830&title=Habanero&file=Habenero.JPG 11:37 i need to use him 11:37 What does OMC mean? 11:37 LEL 11:37 Oh my crap 11:37 Whut 11:37 KICK WM 11:37 OMC means Oh My Celestia 11:37 NO! 11:37 Wow really. 11:38 Oh 11:38 My 11:38 Cookie 11:38 or 11:38 Oh 11:38 My 11:38 Cupcakes 11:38 or 11:38 cCUPCAKE 11:38 RULE 34 11:38 YES I BEAT THE 12 DDTs! 11:38 Eeyup, it means Oh My Celestia 11:38 :9 11:38 Oh 11:38 My 11:38 CoffeeC upProduction! 11:38 :( 11:38 I had to use a Monkey Boost tho 11:38 nO ONE CARES ABOUT 11:38 My 11:38 THE SWITCH THAT CAUSES PEACH TO LOSE HER DRESS TO SEE A CLEAR SKY BELOW IT 11:38 Juggernaut 11:38 IN 2-3 11:38 i hope i can use CC00's celekinesis 11:38 tms 11:38 Ask Comp 11:39 Eeyup Wmag, nobody cares! 11:39 Nobody cares 11:39 Nobody cares 11:39 Lol. 11:39 Ninja'd 11:39 Nobody cares 11:39 Nobody cares 11:39 Nobody cares 11:39 Nobody cares 11:39 Or do they? 11:39 Don't spam the /nc code 11:39 that i once beat a Triple MOAB tile 11:39 nobody cares that i ACTUALLY done that what i written up there 11:39 Don't spam the /nc code that i once beat a Triple MOAB tile 11:39 o rly 11:39 Lel. 11:39 is someone spammin? 11:40 I am not a brony. 11:40 I ONCE KILLED 39 ZOMGS WITHOUT HACKS 11:40 Hi 11:40 FPF 11:40 Hello 11:40 how u change der names 11:40 hai FPF 11:40 TMS 11:40 /bc GT3 11:40 MN3 11:40 MP2 11:40 P45 11:40 nobody cares about me? 11:40 kk 11:40 Rpd 11:40 spammin the /nc? 11:41 W43 11:41 KICK TIME? 11:41 Nobody cares 11:41 Kick ya sealf 11:41 ummyeah 11:41 test 11:41 Whatever Reapea said 11:41 must 11:41 kick 11:41 o rly 11:41 the Winters for spammn 11:41 Nope.avi 11:41 I am not spamming. I am just writing regularly but putting /nc before what I say. 11:42 /c rly? 11:42 Don't ask. Horrible. 11:42 uh... 11:42 Really /nc 11:42 rly? 11:42 Yes. 11:42 No. 11:42 Maybe So. 11:42 http://coppa.org yea rly 11:42 rly? /nc 11:42 Nobody cares 11:42 test 11:42 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 11:42 DON'T ENJOY THE SILENCE 11:42 http://coppa.org - You must be 13 or older to legally have an account on Wikia. 11:42 Yay! I did it! 11:42 http://coppa.org - we suck 11:43 /silence 11:43 11:43 SCREW IT, IT IS LOUD 11:43 http://coppa.org - we can't even fry an egg. 11:43 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 11:43 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 11:43 People idle, enjoy the silence. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diT3FvDHMyo 11:43 http://coppa.org - we can't finish first grade. W e just get held back 11:43 What da shame 11:43 stahp 11:43 or 11:43 No. 11:43 BAN TIME 11:43 http://coppa.org - Reapeageddon is our leader. 11:43 BAM BAN DODGE 11:43 ok 11:44 for 1 minute 11:44 How is it spamming? 11:44 not sure if Power abusing but here we go! 11:44 3 11:44 2 11:44 http://coppa.org - Cause he can't even fry an egg and can't finish the first grade 11:44 1 11:44 NOPE 11:44 You're just abusing power 11:44 (troll) 11:44 YOU CAN'T 11:44 I WILL UNBAN 11:44 :) 11:44 11:44 (troll) 11:44 (troll) 11:44 ding 11:44 Really 11:44 fail 11:44 Doing this 11:44 Is power abuse 11:45 I will unban WM43 11:45 When u ban him 11:45 -_- 11:45 Ya 11:45 And Ill report to another admin 11:45 ok 11:45 I said I wont 11:45 with the (troll) s 11:45 To BAN you AND DEMOTE 11:45 ok done 11:45 Oh. 11:45 http://coppa.org - We';re drunk 11:45 It means I trolle you... .-. 11:46 http://coppa.org - Reapeageddon is our leader. 11:46 http://coppa.org Want a cup of tea? 11:46 http://coppa.org - I suck 11:46 http://coppa.org - Check out our pampers! 11:47 http://coppa.org - Look at my 11:47 http://coppa.org My is pretty 11:47 MY wat? 11:47 http://coppa.org we is trbe grmr 11:47 http://coppa.org - brr u r stoopid getfoo 11:48 http://coppa.org no 11:48 am removing chat hax f u dont stop 11:48 http://coppa.org - We will get deleted! YAY! 11:48 REMOVE CHAT HACKS :D 11:49 http://coppa.org we are stupid 11:49 do so. 11:49 Wait what 11:49 Why would you? 11:49 :P 11:49 We don't even care! 11:49 Guppie wat will I do? 11:49 gtg 11:49 /nc /nc /nc /nc /nc /nc /nc /nc /nc 11:49 bye 11:49 nevermind, too lazy to go 11:49 Nobody cares 11:49 about /coppa 11:49 Nobody cares Nobody cares 11:50 Nobody cares about your existence. 11:50 Aw 11:50 Nobody cares 12:34 Ik 12:34 Reap 12:34 Tell me 12:34 What other things does the Almanac Entry of zombies have? 12:34 look 12:34 at 12:34 the 12:34 pic 12:35 like the greenSpecial:/c redGets sun or smth cmlr/c 12:35 yes 12:36 Only that? 12:36 for the other zombies 12:36 Hai MVZ 12:36 hai mvz 12:37 http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/unnecessary-censorship 12:37 Weakness: 12:38 Ah 12:39 Ok 12:39 I'll make it nao 12:41 ITS SOOOO QUIET 12:41 No 12:41 Looks like this chat 12:42 IS ALIVE 12:42 (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) 12:42 sdf 12:42 is gonna hat the cat 12:42 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! 12:42 redasd 12:42 wb MVZ 12:42 IKEIKEIKE 12:42 redhmm 12:42 D: 12:42 IKE FOR PRESIDENT 12:42 YOU LIKE IKE 12:42 ohai 12:42 I LIKE IKE 12:42 :D D: 12:43 *D: D: 12:43 EVERYBODY LIKES IKE FOR PRESIDENT 12:44 I am playing SP:SOT right now 12:44 SP:SOT? 12:44 South Park: Stick of Truth 12:44 Sike Pike:Sike Oike Tike? 12:45 IKE whats IKE 12:45 Cereal Reapeageddon BroNyPie 12:45 IKEIKEIKEIKE 12:45 IKEIKEIKE 12:45 :P Sti'l green? 12:45 Still* 12:46 Naw 12:46 It's violet thingy now 12:46 Looks like this guy 12:46 (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) 12:46 will never feel blue in my perspective 12:46 YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 12:47 It's blue now! 12:47 violet-thingy* 12:47 ? 12:48 It looks like 12:48 (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) 12:48 I didn't see that coming 12:48 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! 12:48 RG300 is at PVz wiki chat 12:49 IKEIKEIKE 12:49 Internet Kite Embroidery? 12:49 Looks like Ike 12:49 (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) 12:49 Is gonna get spiked 12:49 IKEIKEIKEIKE 12:49 YEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! 12:50 What if I told you 12:50 There is actually spiking in the game 12:50 :P 12:50 no wonder it pinged me 12:50 you said SPiking 12:50 SP pings me 12:50 I removed that now 12:51 lul 12:51 Spike 12:51 Spike 12:51 spike 12:51 Spike 12:51 Spike 12:51 its gone 12:51 no ping 12:51 SugarPenguin12 12:51 SugarPenguin12 12:51 SugarPenguin12 12:51 SugarPenguin12 12:51 (facepalm) 12:52 (facepalm) SugarPenguin12 12:52 (facepalm) SugarPenguin12 12:52 (facepalm) SugarPenguin12 12:52 IKEIKE 12:53 Looks like Orbacal 12:53 (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) 12:53 Has rolled in to chat 12:53 YEAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! 12:53 Hallo 12:53 Hai 12:53 What 12:53 How is that a pun 12:53 I don't get it 12:53 Halp pls 12:54 ORBacal 12:54 lolnvm 12:54 Orbs are circles 12:54 Circles can roll if they're spherical 12:54 *furiously finds the picture of a brown cloud saying "I get it, it doesn't make me laugh, but I get it"* 12:55 Hallo 12:55 hmm gtg 12:55 &bye; 12:55 ohai 12:55 asdiashdasd 12:55 \ 12:55 hai and bai orb 12:56 Hallo 12:56 bye 12:56 d: 12:56 What 12:56 βye 12:56 i uploaded me playing 3-Times-Around on impoppable :D 12:56 Nice 12:56 Grei 12:56 What's your YT Acc? 12:56 Looks like Orbacal 12:56 (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) 12:56 Is gonna rollout 12:56 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! 12:56 Cyα 12:56 o/ 12:57 I just made a vectoring vid 12:57 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCPJQDWC5xSiN9QTELPX8N3A 12:57 @Gupps 12:57 Bai orb 12:57 Hi TMA 12:57 Subbed grei 12:57 IKE 12:58 okai 12:58 Zanks gupps 12:59 NOW SUB BACK 12:59 lawl jk 12:59 I just made a video :D 12:59 You wouldn't like it tho Grei 12:59 ik 12:59 MLP vectoring 12:59 i just checked ya account xD 01:00 I just uploaded it 01:00 santan 01:00 Like it just got published right now 01:00 Santan 01:00 That's a flower iirc 01:00 What's with it? 01:00 (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) for later 01:00 http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/masonry/000/757/118/c13.jpg 01:01 Reap 01:01 http://youtu.be/S7Rr1rvWDoE :D 01:01 I made it 01:01 FAIL 01:01 Hai PL 01:01 Why? 01:02 you posted it in your iPhone account 01:02 thus you used a PC/Mac 01:02 :P 01:02 uhh wut? 01:02 hio 01:02 PHOne's my YT name xP 01:02 working on Endless Dreams 01:02 You can hear a ping at 2:30 01:04 MIKESPROWER2 01:06 Didn't hear a ping 01:06 pring 01:07 pringles 01:08 trølø 01:08 øøøøøøø 01:08 alt-o 01:08 øøøøøøøø 01:10 2:37 01:10 singles 01:10 funnily enough, Endless Dreams gives you the Electropeno before you get the Jalapeno 01:10 Lol 01:10 lel 01:12 Oh Hi! 01:12 Hello? 01:12 H 01:12 i 01:13 Hey Reap! 01:13 hi 01:13 You better check this out: http://princesskittymae.deviantart.com/art/PvZ-Dr-ZomBOX-455858162 01:13 O_O 01:14 Commented 01:14 (y) 01:14 Hey 01:14 hi 01:14 Check a video I made @PK 01:14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7Rr1rvWDoE 01:14 both deviation and the New Announcement Blog! 01:15 were commented by meh :P 01:16 ... 01:16 0O._.O0 01:17 Once I make a video 01:17 I can't stop watching it 01:17 Looks like Zomboss 01:17 (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) 01:17 has been boxing 01:17 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 01:18 Hi. 01:18 Wow! Guppie! :D 01:18 I love the song and drawing! :) 01:18 :D 01:18 OMG 01:18 I JUST REPEATED THE SAME CLIP IN THE VIDEO 01:18 WHAT A FAIL FOR ME D: 01:19 Ehh, no one will notice 01:19 Hopefully 01:19 hio 01:19 Hi 01:19 Again... 01:19 Looks like Zomboss 01:19 (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) 01:19 has been boxing 01:19 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! 01:20 LOLLOLO! 01:21 :P 01:21 wat now? 01:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1jR_jxUBBw O_O 01:24 Princess Kitty https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dJ-b1nmLqrQ 01:24 I watch it Already! 01:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l3FEy-5miJo 01:24 After your video! 01:24 sounds like a 01:24 Oh 01:25 BOSS THEME! OoO 01:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q95Ns__HXVY << <3 01:31 #chatdead 01:35 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j9pzChni6H4 01:35 too late 01:36 My fave songs: http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Pinkie%27s_Lament http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Make_a_Wish 01:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i8ViQn0zEjU 01:37 and this to http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Cheese_Confesses 01:39 Automatic logging :o 01:39 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 May 2014 01:39 Kbye 01:39 o/ 2014 05 23